Vile (Character)
Originating from the videogame Megaman X, Vile is, in FNaFb canon, the legitimate son of Toy Freddy and Splash Woman. He's not fully voiced, but instead he only has sound bites play over his written dialogue, like B.B. His voice actor is Roger Rhodes, his official English voice in the Megaman X series. He makes an appearance in each game, although he debuted in the second one as a tease of things to come at the end of the main game. He later became the main character of the first game's W Scenario, added in an update before the release of FNaFb3 Act 3, his final appearance. Vile's personality is based on his original one from Megaman X: He's violent, angry, rude and arrogant. However, these traits are exaggerated and shown in a comedic light. He talks most of the time and in ALL CAPS, constantly cursing and threatening people and inanimate objects, and even mocking the dead cameras when checking them. He also shows awareness of the fourth wall, berating and insulting the player should they try entering the office before defecating on all cameras. He has an innate mechanical knowledge that allows him to build machines, and is also the owner of a erotic literature collection, which he shows interest in expanding whenever he finds one of the books that tell his story. His sole motivation throughout the saga is revenge against his father for sending him far into the past, this fuels the anger that defines him. Known Powers Vile has his design from Megaman Maverick Hunter X, as such his main weapons are his back-mounted cannon and his strong physique. Interestingly enough his cannon works different than in his origin series, rather than shoot energy projectiles from it, he uses it to fire missiles. His strength is formidable, shown with by his weapon being only his "masterful fisticuffs" and the description of his skill Flex Arm describing his arm as buff. He cannot scream to hurt his enemies, but he more than makes up for it with his might by punching enemies to death instead. He also possesses endurance that allow him to endure great attacks, and a great speed and determination that keep him going in his chase for his so hated father. Not everything about Vile is brutish, however. His aforementioned knowledge of mechanical matters is an example, allowing him to build even a time machine to go into the future. He's also quite talented at discussing politics (something reminiscent of his father), science and economy. He can use this knowledge to put enemies to sleep by talking about them, likely from boredom. He is known to be rather handsome much like his mother, even Freddy himself admits he is attractive. Vile can use those good looks to seduce enemies, making them hot and bothered which hurts them. He's also good at yiffing dicks, being the only character confirmed to be capable of doing it other than Golden Freddy. On a more bizarre side, he also knows how to step on the beach even if there are no beaches or sand present nearby, and he shows great skill shitting all over the place, hitting enemies with his excrements that cause pain and sometimes paralysis. History Much of his backstory is shown in the books Vile finds during the W Scenario, although a few things can be inferred from BEN's article made by Sable and Joshua and that character's rather inappropriate game BEN's Fisting Derby. Vile was born to Toy Freddy and Splash Woman. Their relationship was rocky, with the latter cheating on the former and stealing his car, making Vile's father resent the child undeservedly. Unable to handle the pressure, Toy Freddy took young Vile to the inside of a large mountain on a stormy night of the year 198X, where he sent him into the most distant reaches of the past. Surprisingly, his life in the past was a good one described as fulfilling by the books. His life was full of stepping and beaches, and he was desired by many attractive women. It isn't known how long he lived that life, but it's probably a good amount of years. According to rumors, he was present at BEN's 12th birthday party, where he laughed at the boy tripping into a kiddie pool. He later married an unknown girl (as in the source of her sprite is unknown, if anyone knows your help would be appreciated). She would have sex with BEN behind Vile's back. Based on Vile's inventory, he killed BEN later and started wielding his decapitated head as a shield, but BEN remained as a traumatic memory that haunted Vile for a long time. Some time later, Vile lost his wife in a game of poker against a kratt racing dinosaur, marking the start of his life's turn for the worse and leaving another traumatic memory to haunt him. This lead him to swear revenge on Toy Freddy for never being there when he most needed him, and he used his mechanical skills to build a time machine and go to the future, determined to get the answers he sought. At some point, possibly after the events of FNaFb1, he visited Freddy F***boy's Pizza, where he found the books that talked about his past and defeated all the cameras before moving into the Office, expecting to find Toy Freddy. Instead he found the Memory Phantoms, representations of his traumatic memories of BEN, Joshy the kratt racing dinosaur and Octo from Megaman X (who's never even mentioned in the FNaFb series or BEN's Fisting Derby). He managed to overcome and defeat these memories, and after a very brief moment of reflection, he continued in his pursuit. Years later, in the 2020's, he visited the same pizzeria, now abandoned and devoid of content. In it he found Freddy, Foxy and Chica. He confused the bear for Toy Freddy and began chasing him in an attempt to kill him. After a while of running, Freddy tried reasoning with him and telling him he was going for the wrong bear. Vile was not convinced, sure that the one in front of him was his ass of a father, and both sides began fighting. During the battle, Freddy fled in the DeLorean to bring Toy Freddy. Vile, still in a rage, soon began questioning his father, who gave him half-hearted answers. They argued in the middle of the battle for a bit until Freddy interrupted them both and told them to shut up. The encounter ended with Toy Freddy shooting a charged shot from his top hat and defeating Vile, presumably knocking him out. After Freddy went to check out the office, Vile's body wasn't there anymore. While he might have run somewhere else, his status and whereabouts after the battle are not confirmed. Category:Characters Category:FNaFb1 Characters Category:FNaFb3 Characters Category:FNaFb1 Category:FNaFb2 Category:FNAFb3 Category:FNaFb3